


Safe and Sound

by That_Girl_Under_A_Rock



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentions of Death, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Girl_Under_A_Rock/pseuds/That_Girl_Under_A_Rock
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound.Evalyn is a servant living in Locksley while Guy occupies the manner. After he returns from the Holy Land with the Sheriff, she knows something has gone very wrong when Marian does not come back. Guy has also been acting differently, and seeing that it is her duty as a servant to take care of the manner, she takes it upon herself to take care of him.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound.  
> I might make a part two with the rest of lyrics, if I get the chance. Anyway's hope you enjoy!

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
When I said, "I'll never let you go."  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Evalyn stood outside the large wooden door, reaching her hand out and then retreating back to the top of the stairs. She looked back over her shoulder once again moving back in front of the door and putting her hand out to open it. She pulled her hand away then, not sure if it was her place to do anything in this situation. But if she did not do anything, who would? Not the other servants, they didn’t know anyway. Evalyn was not sure if she should even know what had taken place in the Holy Land. She sighed as she heard more distressed muttering coming from Sir Guy’s room.

Something told her that when the Sheriff ordered Guy to go with him overseas the former was scheming something. She thought little of it as she knew the plan would likely fail. It was only when Marian was outted as the Night’s Watchmen and then forced to accompany them that Evalyn felt sick with worry. She didn’t have to ask what happened to Marian when the two returned, the look on her master’s face said it all, and his talking in the night echoed the event throughout the manner.

The last several days since their arrival she found herself standing outside his door not sure if she should wake him up and try to help him or just leave him be. Evalyn took a deep breath and pushed open the door only to stop when she saw a dark figure thrashing around on the bed. “Guy?” she whispered stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. “Sir Guy? It’s me Evalyn,” she called gently, but his thrashing did not stop.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered rolling onto his back, “Marian… I couldn’t…” Evalyn carefully stepped closer to him watching with worry. Guy shuddered in his sleep before rolling back over onto his side and scowling and clawing at bed in frustration.

Evalyn reached out to try to calm him, but pulled away as he continued to grumble in his sleep. She moved to the window then and slowly opened it to let in cool air. She turned around as she heard his grumbling and noticed him slowly blinking awake but looking just as distressed as he did in his sleep. Her eyes met bleary his bleary eyes as he slowly came to understand who was in his room. “My apologies Sir Guy,” she said quietly. “I thought I heard something, and I was just checking on you.”

Guy looked at her not having will to do much else. He rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling with a grumble, “It is not your concern, you may go back to your room.” He put his arm over his eyes with a heavy sigh silently praying that his servant would leave him alone with his misery.

Evalyn sighed and walked over toward the side of his bed. “I believe, as your personal servant, that it is my concern if you are not doing well,” she whispered sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked over at him as he did nothing more than drop his arm from his face. Evalyn hung her head for a moment turning her attention to the little bit of moon light coming in through the window, “Of course, I consider myself your friend so even if you continue to say it is not my concern, it will be regardless of what you say.” She looked back over at him for an answer only to find him staring up at the ceiling still. She grew more interested in studying her hands as the silence stretched on. “Alright as you wish,” she sighed and stood to leave.

Guy heard her words, he just was not sure if he could tell her everything. No doubt Evalyn heard most of it anyway and was the reason why she came to check on him in the first place. His chest twisted painfully knowing he would not be able to go back to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, it was all he could see. The glint of the sword, the shock on in _her_ eyes. He could not stay and deal with what he had done then. Now he was cursed to relive that moment with every breath he took. He was only pulled from his thoughts by Evalyn getting up to leave. He reached a hand out for her wrist hoping to stop her from listening to him. “Please don’t leave,” he muttered.

Evalyn stopped in surprise as she felt him grab her wrist and asked her to stay. She nodded and sat back down on the edge of the bed, “I won’t. I’ll stay as long as you need me to.”

 _Just close your eyes_  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
  
“Thank you,” he murmured taking her hand as he rolled onto his side and looked up. His usual cold demeanor melted away to the despair that constantly ate at him. He stayed silent for a while, just wanting the calming presence of another person. Guy couldn’t take it anymore. How could he continue living when he himself had destroyed the very person he lived for? Nothing he said or anyone could say would take away the pain in his chest or chase away the darkness he was drowning in. Surely he was dead as well for only hell could hold this much pain for him.

Evalyn waited for him to speak but it was obvious to her whatever it was he feeling was too much. She shifted how she was sitting and gently brushed back his hair. It was much longer now than when he first left for the Holy Land, and she suspected it was another sign of his ailment. She knew nothing she could say would help him. It was not a dream; it was not some premonition. He killed Marian and there was nothing either could do to change that.

Guy closed his eyes for a moment relaxing slightly, but once again he heard her bitter words followed by the glint of his sword. His eyes opened startled and he searched for something to anchor himself to the present. Wrapping one arm around Evalyn he moved closer and laid his head in her lap not noticing how she tensed in surprise. Without his permission tears slowly ran down his face as his body began to shake with sorrow.

Evalyn felt at a loss for what to do and say. She only had one free hand as her other was still firmly in Guy’s. Letting out a slow breath, she continued to brush back his hair from his face and gently rubbed his head with her fingertips. After a while, he stopped trembling and Evalyn spoke in a hushed but gentile tone, “I know nothing I say will really mean anything, or change how you feel.” She stopped feeling unsure of herself for a moment before continuing. “I may never feel the hurt that you do, but I do have people that I care for dearly. I couldn’t imagine life without them.”

“I pray that you never feel this,” Guy murmured. “I understand why so many fear Hell, for it is a torture we create ourselves.” More tears fell from his eyes as he finally vocalized it. “Not even death would be an end to this.”

Evalyn’s shoulders slumped at his words. “Guy, please don’t speak that way. I cannot say that what you have done was just, only that you have a choice to make. To let this darkness consume you or to keep doing what you have always done and keep fighting. Keep fighting to do something good in this world.  It won’t be easy, but things never are. Please know that no matter what, I will not leave you.”

Guy subconsciously tightened his hold on Evalyn not really taking comfort in her words until she said she would stay with him. He breathed out deeply as he heard her say, “I’ll stay as long as you need me.” He closed his eyes as she gently rubbed his back. She was right, though he was reluctant to admit it. His own anger at himself consumed much of him and left him tired. Still he could not sleep. He then heard her humming softly and he thought that maybe, just maybe, that if someone still thought him worthy then perhaps he could too. Gradually his breathing evened out and he relaxed more until he fell into a light sleep.

 

 _Just close your eyes_  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...


End file.
